Blood In The Mist
by ConnorFrantagurlxx
Summary: <html><head></head>What will Edward and Bella do, when they find themselves in an unexpected situation in a new place? Will they survive the Hunger Games inspite of Edward's bloodlust and other complications? Read on to find out!</html>
1. Chapter 1

Chapter-1

All of us flitted around the room for something or the other. The whole business was bothersome, really. I had grown used to this place after so much I and Edward had been through. Thank goodness we weren't leaving anyone behind.

Yet, I argued with Edward about bringing someone with us.

"Of course, we're not leaving Jacob behind. I thought that was decided already. I didn't know this would spring up at some point!" I exclaimed. Edward opened his mouth to argue, but I hushed him. I slipped my hand through his and tugged. He frowned, but finally came around. Going to the porch door, I called him tentatively. "Jacob?"

I immediately heard the padding of paws. A couple of werewolves. Judging by the coat colour, it was Jacob and Seth. "Hey" I said calmly. "Phase back and I have got to talk to you".

Edward and I looked at each other. Goodness knows what we'd face now. A new place, a new life.

Of course, Alice was going way overboard about the clothes. "We're not going to a fashion show, Alice. You can always shop there."

"But what if they don't even have the proper and basic requirements for us? What if the stuff they have is all out-dated? I haven't even heard of this place before!" Her bell-chime voice crossed me.

I relented. Fortunately, at that point, Jacob came in wearing a beige shirt and a pair of black shorts.

"So, um, you won't like this thing, but we have something to talk to you about…"

"What? Why? Where? Is Nessie okay? What happened?" he started flipping out.

"Everything's okay, Jake. Actually, we have to discuss some revelations with you, in the hope that you'll agree" Edward articulated.

"Oh…kay? Let's hear it."

"Actually, the thing is, we're going somewhere." Edward held his hand up, seeing Jacob was about to argue. "We, indicates my family," he gestured to all the other vampires and me, "and you."

I gasped. The same exact words were spoken by him when he left me thinking he was causing my detriment. Then, he'd said 'we have to go. We, meaning me and my family'. I looked up at him. His seraphic face showed only a shadow of the memory.

Jacob, meanwhile, was thunder-struck. "Me?" his voice was high with surprise.

"Yes, seeing as you and Nessie are so attached. We have decided to take you along, if you don't have any obligations here. Of course, we must consider your choices in this matter." He spoke, his voice velvet.

"Yes, Nessie wants you to go." He answered to some thought of Jacob's.

"I… have to talk to Seth and Sam and Dad about this. I won't be long. By the way, what is this place we're going to anyway?" he looked askance at us. All my family was motionless too, now.

"Panem." He said. "District 12."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter-2

I took a last look at the house. I'd miss it. The colours, the homeliness, the...sanity I'd felt here ought to be remembered. Quiet as wind, Renesmee put a hand on my shoulder. I'd been so preoccupied I didn't hear her coming. I looked into her warm chocolate eyes, stroking her bronze ringlets. "I'll miss being here. It was almost a second home to me." I said, sighing. She nodded simply.

I smiled. "Come on." I remembered all my human and vampire memories, it was a kaleidoscope of colours, dark and light. It was too bad I had to leave. Too bad my friends and humans might have a chance to be suspicious. But Esme had the unique ability to convert any house into a home.

I and Edward had taken a last look at the cottage, reminiscing all that we'd experienced and talked about here. It felt warm and... I don't know, it felt like home to me. I'd definitely spent more time here than I did at Charlie's. I grimaced at the thought of him. It had been difficult convincing him. But he decided to let go. 'Need to know'. Yeah, that worked out well.

We'd planned the route, the hunting areas, and danger aroused by occasional humans who strayed from the main path. We were first going to Alaska, by air. And Panem was quite near to it. We could easily run. The luggage was entirely another matter.

I asked Edward why he'd chosen this place. Why couldn't he choose a safe and sensible place like... Syracuse or, Britain? Why this secretive place that sounded dangerous and intimidating at the same time? He'd told me that people there know about the existence of vampires. Also, if we made friends, they'd protect us by saving our identity from Volturi provocation.

The drive to the airport was uneventful. Just Emmett cracking jokes, Jasper sniggering, and Carlisle and Edward talking in low tones. The car was packed. Even if it was an... Aston Martin. Jacob.

We reached the airport just in time and jumped on the flight. I sat beside Edward. I closed my eyes. A new beginning, a new journey. A new life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter- 3

We'd been running for three hours straight now. How far was it anyway? Sensing my discomfort, Edward murmured, "I can smell humans. We can't be far now."

I focused my amber eyes between the trees. We had seen quite a lot of animals on the way. Was this forest a part of the District? Maybe.

My vampire-thinking helped me. There was quite a length of barbed wire in front of us, and it was a high jump. I stopped and took a few steps backward and flung myself, eyeing my surroundings furtively. Well, I definitely didn't expect this. It was quiet, and no one was about on that street. That was good. I doubted even tolerant humans would take too kindly to nine vampires and a human-werewolf appearing suddenly out of nowhere. I assumed natural human pace as I walked the rough pavement. I wondered how they'd react when they saw us.

So many thoughts passed through my mind that I hardly remembered the long walk to our simple residence a friend of Carlisle's had provided. Not that I minded. This home here looked more peaceful than any house in the city. No doubt Esme would make something magical out of soon. I remembered our cottage, and felt a strong sense of nostalgia.

I nearly jumped when Carlisle's soft voice interrupted my train of thought. A man, no older than 30, was standing before us and smiled.

"Ah, Carlisle. It's been so long." He sighed. "Your family's grown, I see."

"Yes, Will. This is Bella, and Renesmee. Bella, this is Will, another one of us." I eyed him speculatively. He had golden eyes and was equally beautiful as any of my family. I smiled warmly at him.

"Being a nomad can be exhausting. But I like this lifestyle." He shrugged. "Well, come see your new home!"

I look immediately at the two storey building behind him. It had a certain charm, like the forest adjoining it.

"How do all vampires have so much money? Like, do you steal people by your 'extra senses' or something?" Jacob raised his eyebrows.

Will laughed. "Maybe. But let me tell you about the history of this place. Let's start with 'The Hunger Games'."

He then launched into a tale which left me slightly breathless. I had NOT bargained for this.


End file.
